Various types of pressure sensing systems for monitoring the pressure within the tires of an automotive vehicle have been proposed. Such systems generate a pressure signal using an electromagnetic (EM) signal, which is transmitted to a receiver. The pressure signal corresponds to the pressure within the tire. When the tire pressure drops below a predetermined pressure, an indicator is used to signal the vehicle operator of the low pressure. Because these systems require the mounting of a sensor within the inside of a tire/wheel assembly it is necessary to know that the sensor is attached as required. Because visual inspection is impaired by the tire and wheel it becomes difficult to monitor the sensor's attachment without unnecessary removal or servicing of the tire and wheel. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an automatic or robust system for determining whether the tire pressure sensor is properly, or at least adequately, attached to its mounting.
Such a method or system may take advantage of the existing capabilities in the tire pressure sensor. However, power is limited, thus a system for the detection of tire pressure sensor detachment should not necessitate unnecessary servicing just to recharge or replace the sensor. It would therefore also be desirable to provide a tire pressure monitoring system that reduces the need to service the tire in order to verify the mounting of the pressure sensor in the tire while preserving the power within the sensor.